The Vodoo Doll
by ohsweetmarie
Summary: Felicity is in danger, she has been captured by Slade and taken to the island. She must try and survive, especially when Slade reveals his plans for her. When things go wrong, Oliver and Dig must help Felicity and in return Felicity must help them take down Slade. Olicity feels.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this is just something that popped into my head at 2:30am after thinking about all the spoilers, Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Do not own Arrow.**

* * *

-She wasn't sure how long she had been on the island, a couple of days at least, she was starting to lose count. She lay on the hard ground, the dirt hard under her back, daydreaming of the events that brought her here.

"You better eat." Slade's thick Australian accent startled her. He tossed the plate of meat towards her, not moving from his squat near the fire. Felicity didn't move, she didn't even turn in the direction of her dinner. She hadn't eaten anything in at least a day or two but she wasn't hungry.

The blond former-IT girl just sat and wondered how her life turned out like this.

"Slade?" it was barely a whisper but the caught the large man's attention "Why bring me here? Why come back to the island?"

"I'm sure the kid told you about the horrors that happened here, it seemed fitting"

"He never told me," Felicity's voice was weak, the entire hopeful Felicity spark erased. "Oliver never spoke of the island."

"It doesn't surprise me, after what he did."

"Tell me. Tell me everything Oliver done"

* * *

-"Oliver! Oliver! Why aren't you answering?" Felicity scrambles on to the hope that he was okay. Worry trumped annoyance this time as once again Oliver turned off his comm.

She was panicking as she heard Digg in a fight; she could hear his struggled breath and gun shots.

"Felicity, its Rochev, she is here! We need to end this now!" Digg's loud, panting yet determined voice is what pushed Felicity to grab the wheel of the truck and start driving towards S.T.A.R labs. Cisco told her that the cure had been made, although it hadn't been sampled on a Mirakuru patient. They had no choice, it might not work but it seemed to be no other way.

After receiving the antidote, trying her best to keep conversation with her new friends quick and small as possible, she headed straight back to her partners' whereabouts. Too busy in her own thoughts and worries, the girl never noticed her surroundings when she left but on the route back it was like hell had broken loose. Fire burned around her, people screaming and running in fear, strong men in masks dominating the streets. She continued driving, trying to get in touch with either one of her friends without any luck, turning desperate and scared.

That's when it hit her.

The car out of nowhere colliding into her, causing the van to flip; she barely managed a scream. Her head crashed against the windshield. The last thing she hears before everything goes black is her name, screamed by a familiar voice. It was Oliver. He was alive.

The thought just flashes through her head before her eyelids come down like concrete curtains.

* * *

-Oliver was in hiding when it happened, trying to take down the soldiers with an arrow through the throats hoping they penetrate deep enough. How could he of missed the one that threw the vehicle? He heard the crash for the car hitting the van a split second before Felicity's broken scream echoing through his newly re-attached comm system. He didn't think, he ran towards her despite Laurels resistance. He screamed for her. _This wasn't meant to happen. Why was she driving? _

Half a dozen men was not far behind tailing the Arrow as he ran down the street, he noticed at the corner of his eye some of the men had arrow-head wounds on their neck although they were unphased.

Oliver had no choice but to fight back once they caught up with him. He was outnumbered; it was bad enough fighting one of these human-weapons.

Laurel had now joined him but before Oliver could bark at her to stay back, Sebastian Blood stops the Mirakuru monsters.

"Soldiers, now is not the time. Leave the Arrow and his comrades alone, Slade has what he wants. We want the city, now take it."

The soldiers walk passed Laurel and Oliver causing destruction as they go down the street to Starling City centre. Laurel is confused as to why Oliver is just standing there, not following them or getting Blood.

Oliver only has one thing on his mind. _Slade has what he wants._ What does he want? What else can he do? _One more person will have to die before this can end._

He stares at the overturned black van that he was so desperately trying to reach not a moment earlier.

_Felicity. _

He didn't even feel his bow fall from his hands as her races towards the heart-breaking scene. His heart in his throat, he was going to be sick. Dread that was pitted in his stomach crashed through his veins, guilt so heavy he swore his bones were cracking.

He reached the car, the pain in his knee long forgotten when he faced the inevitable.

Except she wasn't there, Felicity was gone.

There was no body.

The confusion added to the emotional turmoil he is dealing with was enough to make him snap. He needed Felicity, He needed her here.

"She's gone! She's not here," He screamed to Laurel. The woman just wore an unreadable expression on her face, when she slowly turned to Sebastian Blood. The man stood a few miles up watching the display. In the time took for the Skull-Man to turn round, Laurel picked up Oliver's bow and a spare arrow from the ground and fired it straight through his abdomen.

* * *

-Now Felicity knew.

She knew everything Oliver went through on the island and she felt sick, she cried and she listened to Slade version of the death of Shado.

"Why did you bring me back this place? Why couldn't you have not just killed me, like you killed Moira?"

The man stormed forward and grabbed the girl's pretty face hard, making sure she was looking at him, making sure that she understands. "The kid is stupid and impulsive, he will come here looking for you and I will make sure he will find you!" He spat through gritted teeth, his anger seething "But once he steps foot back on this island I will make sure he relives his time here, feel every hit, every wound and every near death all over again. So much that it almost kills him."

Tears started crawling down her face as the pain from Slade's grip was unbearable.

"But he won't repeat the ordeal himself; oh no, I have you! He will relive it vicariously through you. He will watch you suffer like he suffered."

Slade pushed her face away and she slammed hard back on the ground. As her torturer walked away she heard him mutter "And why would I give up an opportunity like that just for the chore of killing you."

Felicity understood why Slade kidnapped her. She was 'Poor Felicity, always needs protection, can't fight back'. She played this card; she knew what Slade expected of her, what everyone expected for her. Just wait for the Arrow to come in and save her once again.

But, the remarkable thing about Felicity Smoak was that she wasn't stupid. As she turned her back to the capturer and felt the small bottle hidden in between the cups of bra it reminded her off this. It reminded her of her plan.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, I would love to hear what you think! Also Good Luck, fellow Arrow Fans for the next two episodes xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Hey Guys, this is a fast update but I was having fun writing it and it's stopping me from actually doing any actual school work. **

**I'm honestly not too sure where this is headed; I'm just going for the ride. I have a few ideas I want to do though. Anyway enjoy! And thanks for the reviews/follows I really, really do appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Arrow, but I don't.**

* * *

Oliver Queen always knew how to make an entrance, today was no difference. He smoothly managed to land on the beach for the third time in his life.

One of his partners in crime, Dig landed only a couple feet away from him. His other partner was missing. They had a team searching for her back in Starling City including Laurel, Quentin and even Sara once she returned but only Dig and he had come to the island. The rest of team stayed in Starling to help revive the city after the up rise, with Slade missing, Blood and Isabel dead everything has kind of died down but there still was work to be done.

The island was their last hope to find the bubbly blond and Oliver couldn't shake this feeling that for the past couple of weeks he has just been following the same dead-end street. Felicity was dead, stop looking. He refused to just give up on her though, which led him to returning to his hell.

"Where do we start?" Dig turned to Oliver waiting for orders. Even though the three of them are a team, when it comes to the island Dig lets Oliver pull full leverage considering.

"We will start at the plane." Oliver stated matter-of-factly making it obvious that he had thought about it previous.

Truthfully, Oliver really did not know what he was doing. Whenever he thought of Felicity he just imagined the car crash, the torture Slade could be putting her through, her being scared and confused and worse of all when his mind reached the darkest area, her lifeless body. He had to force himself to snap out of it, trying to control the stabbing feeling in his stomach and emptiness he has felt since she has been missing.

They begin their mission, heading off towards the direction of the plane.

"At least we have an idea that it is only Felicity and Slade on this island, between the two of us we can figure how to stop Slade." Dig said, unsure if he is trying to reassure himself or Oliver into what they are about to face. Oliver wasn't the only one that has felt the emptiness.

"First time I was on this island, I thought I was alone. I soon found out there were a full ruthless army and army base plus people like Slade, Shado and Fen Yao. Don't assume anything"

This was the most Dig had ever heard Oliver talk about the island so he didn't press on. Dig understood; don't ask him about his ghosts, he won't ask about yours.

The continued the rest of the walk in silence.

* * *

Felicity jumps when she hears Slade walks into the cave, she was half drifting in and out of consciousness. Sleep was really a privilege here on the island; Felicity could now see why Oliver still even struggles to sleep at home.

As the days went on, Slade was quiet and hardly often left her side. He always kept an eye on her even though he liked to remind Felicity, on several occasions, that if she ever tried to escape there would be nowhere for her to go, he will find her.

It wasn't until he wanted her to do something like eat or drink, after all he needed her to be his own little voodoo doll for Oliver, she would ask him questions about his time on the island and about his vendetta against Oliver. She needed all the answers she should get if there were any hope of getting off this island.

This particular day she was feeling particularly ill, she hadn't eaten in days and Slade was getting angry.

"I don't want to eat." She didn't even beg, or scream or anything similar to that. She just stated it matter-of-factly in her defeated whisper that she has adopted. Slade just stared at her, he wasn't taking any nonsense. "Eat."

Slade admitted to himself that this girl was different, and he struggled to control her into his plans. He was the master of manipulation and mind games but when it came to Felicity Smoak it was different. It was because she wasn't scared, or she acted like she wasn't, he couldn't read her. Everyone who met him was scared of Slade, and they would fall for their orders but Felicity just seemed like she didn't care, as if she adamantly knew that the Arrow would come.

"No," It came out more like a sigh but Slade caught the word floating from her mouth.

He smacked her right across the face. A yelp from Felicity echoed around the cave, her nose starting to bleed.

She sat in silence bar the small sounds of her tears. "Was it the Mirakuru?"

Slade just stared at her. Not answering.

"Was it the Mirakuru or have you always been evil?" She made her question clearer, she really needed to know.

"Other people are evil Ms Smoak, I simply give them what they deserve. It's justice, she's told me so."

"Who has?"

"Her." Slade frustrated scream echoed, his arm extended pointing to the back of cave.

She stared at the darkness, nothing but crumbling rocks to be seen.

"You're crazy. There is nobody there, I know my glasses are scratched but I can still-"

It was enough to grab her by the throat, squeezing his large hard around it. Felicity was struggling for breath, scratching the hand that trapped her. She was going to die, she knew it. _Why didn't you just stop talking? _

Her eyelids started dropping, ready to give up when suddenly the tight grip disappeared. As she panted for air she realised there was a beeping noise coming from Slade's equipment in the corner, and Slade rushing over towards it.

A large grin spread his face. "It looks like our audience has arrived."

Felicity finally started to eat; looks like she was going to need her energy.

* * *

Once they realised that Slade definitely was not keeping Felicity at the plane, they decided to set up camp and use it as their base.

Oliver had been quiet for some time as he sat down to start a fire. Digg recognized the expression on his face.

"She's alive, Oliver, I know she is." Digg reassured him

"-but what if she's hurt?" Oliver quickly retorted "I would never forgive myself. This is my fault, my own mother died because of me; my sister has nothing because of me and now Felicity?"

His eyes glistened with trapped tears, remorse paining his face as he blamed himself.

"I didn't think he would touch her, I could have protected her."

Digg understood, he felt the same way.

"Why was she driving? Why did she move from her hidden position?" Oliver looked up, she must have told Dig through the comm when he was disconnected.

"She went to get the cure from S.T.A.R labs, Cisco called whilst we were on the mission."

"But the cure didn't work; you saw the effect it had on the other men,"

"She didn't know that at the time, Oliver."

The two men just stared at the fire, thinking.

"What if she still has it? She'll use it on Slade." Oliver started the sentence out slowly but soon jumped to his feet and started to gather his things "And there will be no way to sedate him and control him on the island, there's nothing like S.T.A.R labs here."

Dig was now up and moving, following Oliver's train of thought. "If she uses it…" Dig's words just trail off, he can't say it.

"I have a feeling we might be too late, we have to find her."

* * *

Felicity pretended to be asleep as she worked with the cure under her blanket that Slade was so kind to give her. She made sure the full antidote was in the syringe, which she stole from Slade trunk whilst he was hunting one night, it was the syringes he used for the Mirakuru serum.

The girl also made sure that there were no Mirakuru serums in the trunk, considering he would just inject himself again.

To say she was nervous would be an understatement but she just thought of Oliver and Dig. They were here. On the island, coming for her to bring her back home, like she knew they would. Felicity got up, her movements noticed by Wilson who just watched her. The syringe hidden up her jacket sleeve, which by the way was going to cost a bomb to get dry cleaned. _Not now Felicity_

She took a deep breath and began.

"Slade, can we not come to some sort of an agreement?" She said as she slowly advanced towards him. The fact that her voice was clearer, almost back to normal was something that didn't go amiss by Slade.

"And what agreement would that be, Ms Smoak?" He stood up his tall, large stature a stark contrast to the blond.

"I'm sure you really don't want to hurt me, I mean I've never done anything to hurt to you or even upset you, except for the fact I helped Oliver track you down and try and stop you, oh and I also helped in trying to kill your brigade of crazy man-monster thing-y's" Felicity stopped, seeing Slade's face "Right, totally not helping." She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fist.

God, she _was_ really nervous. What happened to the playing the cool, calm and collected card? She was meant to be the girl that wasn't afraid and not this babbling lunatic.

"Soo… anyway Oliver is on the island now so you can just get him and let me go? The old arrow through the eye and what not, that is what he did to you right? Considering the.." She flailed her hand in the air in front of her face trying to find the right word. "..Look."

This made Slade chuckle, it was the first time Felicity had seen him laugh and it scared her.

"You would never let that happen to-"

Stab. Felicity totally panicked and stabbed the cure right into his neck. The slight smile that was on Wilson's face not a second earlier was gone "You stupid, stupid girl." His voice was ragged, like his throat was closing up.

Felicity went to run, to go find Oliver and Dig and leave this awful place behind but Slade was too fast in wrapping his arm around her back, trapping her.

It was then she felt the stab of her own as Slade pulled something from his belt and plunged it into her side.

Her eyes began to burn.

**I know a bit nasty way to leave it but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Again, let me know what you think, I love hearing it. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: You guys are seriously the best, I've only ever written 1 or 2 fanfics but I'm seriously loving it and hearing what you guys think! **

**Anyway, here is the next instalment. This is more Olicity feely I'd say, Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: You know the script guys.**

* * *

The two men were getting impatient. There was nothing more frustrating to Oliver than the fact he knew his way around the island perfectly but that didn't mean he knew where to find them. Hell, he wasn't even one hundred percent positive that they _are_ on the island.

As they marched on their mindless mission he remembered the time, not yet a year ago, when Dig and Felicity found him here. Oliver was working out, running and jumping from tree to tree trying to gain his strength as he swung from branch to branch when he heard her. At first he thought he imagined it, of course Felicity would not be on the island but he saw the blond ponytail and bright blue eyes alert behind glasses, he knew it was her.

He never called out to his friends or came out of his hiding place amongst the trees. He was slightly angry that they even came at all because he knew that they were just going to try and convince him to go back to Starling.

So he hid in the trees and watched his two friends, and her smile. They were talking and laughing about something, all Oliver managed to catch was his name and something like "do you think this is where all the vigilantes hang out?"

It was then he realised he was watching her, and only her. She wasn't doing anything in particular or anything impressive, she was just being Felicity. It scared him and he didn't like it, he was staying in this tree out of sight even if it meant balancing there all night. Of course, she had to be not paying attention, and she had to step on that mine.

"I'm going up top; I'll climb the trees so I can see a greater distance."

Dig just nodded. Any plan was a good enough plan this late in the game. He was worried about his friend, _his best friend_, not because she would be unable to cope or defend herself-Felicity was a smart woman-but because he needed her, they needed her. If it wasn't for her Dig and Oliver might be dead right now or at least definitely discovered and just like a machine wouldn't function without all its parts, Team Arrow wouldn't work without Felicity.

Dig understood that Oliver needed her too, but for a completely different reason that the billionaire would never admit.

"See anything?" Dig shouted up.

Oliver never replied, making it evident that he couldn't see anything. He wanted to stay up there like he did a year ago and wait, wait for the sound of her voice or the sight of her smile.

BANG! There were gun shots coming from directly below him following grunts from Diggle. The speed at which Oliver landed from the tree was almost impossible, arrow at the ready to be shot as it pointed at Diggle's attacker.

Oliver was frozen where he stood. It was the girl they'd been searching for. She was fussing over Dig, checking his pulse and hugging him, trying to wake him up.

"I didn't...he started shooting at me when I was in those trees there... he must of not seen it was me and he shot my arm and I don't know what happened, I had this insane blinding feeling of rage… oh my god Diggle I am so sorry, I will buy you a big belly burger for the rest of your life if you wake up" Her ramble was said so fast in a state of panic that it all sounded as one big sentence. To Oliver, it sounded as just a noise.

It was Felicity, only different. Much different in fact, she seemed taller and fitter, more toned than before. Her muscles were more defined under her clothes. Her clothes were the same, although dirty, tighter and slightly ripped. She wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair lay long below her shoulders.

But it was her, nonetheless.

"Oliver help me he is alive, isn't he?" He could see that tears filled up her eyes, although she refused to look at him. Oliver lowered his bow and slowly walked over to where Dig lay and Felicity kneeled; still cautious, unsure whether to believe his own eyes.

He felt Dig's steady pulse vibrate of his fingertips. "He's alive, just unconscious. He will wake up soon."

Relief washed over the girl's face as Oliver just stared at her. When she caught his eye, relief is what he felt as well, she was back. As if they were both thinking the same thing at the same time they both grabbed each other into a hug, Felicity's grip was so much stronger than he remembered, so strong that it almost hurt but he didn't care. She still smelled the same he noticed, even after all these days on the island.

He felt her tears on the side of his cheek and they just sat like that for a long while. Oliver wasn't much of hugger, he never did it actually but there were no words to describe how he felt at that moment, he just had to hold her and know that he hadn't lost her.

* * *

Felicity woke up from what felt like the best sleep she has ever had, the sick and weakness she felt earlier was just a distant memory. She felt this great surge of energy and strength buzzing through her veins.

"Morning, Ms Smoak, I'm surprised you made it through. You are tougher than you look" Slade Wilson boomed. Felicity snapped her head to the direction of the voice "Or shall I say _looked_"

Felicity looked down at herself and felt the muscle she previously didn't knew existed –on anyone other than Oliver Queen, of course – and noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses yet she could see perfectly, even in the almost black darkness of the cave. She felt that strange burst of energy again.

"Mirakuru," she realised. Rage engulfed her and she picked up the large boulder beside her and threw it at Slade "YOU BASTARD!"

She was shaking, what was happening to her? She has never been this angry, she was literally seething. Slade, however never flinched, not even when the large heavy boulder collided with his stomach. He was stronger.

Felicity didn't even know that was possible, she thought he was unstoppable before.

"Now, now Smoak that is no way for a lady to behave" Slade's voice was calm and mocking "besides, you should be thanking me. You like it"

He was right. She loved it. Felicity loved the powerful feeling that ached her bones; the thought that she could do anything thrilled her.

"It feels like someone has set up a campfire in my chest" was the first thing she thought to reply.

"It feels warm doesn't it Felicity? It feels like you are not alone. You are a part of a team now, you're one of us." Felicity hadn't even realised that he had started moving towards her until she could feel his breath on her skin.

"I'm already part of a team." She stated

"You don't really believe that do you? They will leave you, like everyone else has left you. Just like your father. They don't respect you, Oliver never has. He will always choose someone else, like he chose Sara over Shado. He won't ever care about you the way you want him too and you know it. They see you as weak, I don't! We don't! Listen to your head and cave in to the Mirakuru."

Her head was flying with images and memories of all the times people had let her down, she couldn't push the memories away no matter how much she tried. They were horrible, like her worst nightmares amplified.

"Bring me Oliver Queen."

Just like that the rage returned boiling her blood, only this time it wasn't directed at Slade but at Oliver.

* * *

When she sees Dig lying there unconscious because of her it broke her heart in a million pieces. The rage she felt pushed her through the jungle, still trying to remain out of view. She soon realised that she wasn't being as careful as she thought when John Diggle started shooting at her, when he caught her arm it didn't hurt physically at all. It still hurt her though, Diggle shot _her_. As the rage swallowed her whole her last thought was 'Slade was right.'

Next thing she knew she was trying to make sure that Diggle was still alive. He had to be, what had gotten over her. She couldn't remember anything from the shooting to now, but she knew it was only a short time. _What has she done?_

She was shaking and panicking, so confused at what her mind and body are doing that it actually pains her.

Felicity knows he is there, she could feel the bow bearing down in her direction so she just starts talking.

After he tells her that Dig will be okay, she receives the courage to finally look at him.

It is like her mind is straight for the first time since she awoke. She is so happy to see him. It was just that simple. She grabs for him as the bright sun bore down, he was exactly the same. All the feelings she had for him, all the feelings she kept down hoping it was just some silly crush intensified with her new power. She cries, overwhelmed with fear and longing.

_What am I going to do? _She asked herself as the same images and memories she experienced in the cave returned with a vengeance.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I tried really hard to capture the confusion that's going on in Felicity's head, really don't think I've done its justice though. I personally think the Mirakuru's effect on the person depends on their emotional state so I'm gonna go down that road. Cause Slade and Roy never went totally, completely crazy until they lost Shado and Thea.**

**Also it'll be fun writing Oliver trying to keep Felicity out of the darkness. ;)**

**Let me know what you think, I love hearing from you all! Next chapter won't be too far round the corner if I keep continuing to write at this rate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey Guys! I've been busy working and studying for exams but I still made time for this little chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/followed you guys seriously make my day. **

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Arrow, unfortunately**

**ENJOY! **

* * *

Fortunately, Diggle beginning to wake up distracted Felicity from her torturous thoughts but unfortunately forced her to separate from Oliver's embrace.

"Diggle, I am so sorry! I got scared and I really never meant to hurt you! Are you okay? Can you still remember who you are? How many fingers am I holding up?" Felicity rushed, holding up four fingers.

Diggle just stared at her. He couldn't believe that firstly, Felicity was here, right in front of him and secondly, that said person had just knocked him out.

"Oh no," The girl grumbled and then turned to Oliver "He can't even speak Oliver, what have I done to him? I haven't broken him?"

Diggle chuckled as Oliver tried to repress a smile, Felicity is back alright. Dig sat up and flung his arms around his friend. "Don't worry Felicity, I still work. I've missed you,"

As Dig drew back the warmth in his eyes disappeared as he stared at the changes his favourite IT girl has gone through. The warmth was only replaced with sadness, worry and guilt.

There was a pregnant silence amongst the group as the same emotions were written in Oliver's eyes, they just stared at her.

Felicity remained silent; she couldn't speak for what seemed like the first time in her life because the words that needed to be said kept getting caught in the back of her throat.

"What did he do to you?" Oliver's words were only just above a whisper, laced with defeat and remorse. The two men were still staring at Felicity intensely.

"I think you both already know," was her only reply. Oliver swore under his breath and started pacing, jaw locked in tension and looking as if he wanted to hit something whereas Diggle just took her hand and whispered his apologises.

"It's okay; it wasn't like you were the one that stabbed me with it." She said with a smile, really trying to lift the energy. "Although you did shoot me in the arm," The statement made Dig flinch. She _will_ be okay, she thought, she can fight this. She rubbed where she'd been hit, not a scratch on her skin.

"We need to get back to the plane, figure things out." Oliver's voice was stern, it was a tone that you really didn't want to argue with "You okay to walk, Dig?"

After a nod from his bodyguard they were on their way. Most of the journey was in silence, so thankfully it wasn't necessarily a long one. Oliver went to put his bow back into its large black case as Felicity sat down; the quietness was broken by Dig.

"I'll just radio the plane so we can finally get off this island."

"We can't." Oliver and Felicity stated in unison. They looked at each other. "Jinx," She said cautiously, but with a smile. He looked away, proving she had a right to be cautious, he wasn't amused or at all in the mood to be so.

"We can't leave until I know for sure Slade is stopped, once and for all." Oliver said to Diggle.

"And we can't leave because Slade knows you're here, it's like he has all the surroundings covered tracking our every move." Felicity added.

"So that is how you managed to find us?" Oliver creased his brow "Wait how did you even escape?"

Felicity couldn't tell him. She couldn't say to him that she left the cave in search to find him and take him to his death or worse, brutal torture. She mistakenly thought back to what motivated such an unfathomable move, the images of every time Oliver had snapped at her, made her feel less than was, chose one of the pretty Lance sisters over her were exaggerated to the point of making her scream. How can someone affect her like this? It was only her boss. She was never really a partner, who was she kidding? Oliver was a man who didn't care about anyone but himself. He killed god knows how many people, he should be killed too.

_Calm Down, think about the time he saved your life against the Count or when he carried you out, away from the 'wannabe vigilantes'_

He will leave her though, just like everyone in her life; just like her father.

"FELICITY!" Oliver's voice barked her out of her downward spiral. She didn't know what she had done but she was at the other side of the plane grasping for Oliver's throat, she stopped just in time before she latched onto it. "Don't give in to the Mirakuru, you have to stay strong!"

It was out there, it was true. The word fell out of Oliver's mouth like it was nothing but the cold reality never truly hit until it was out there, it's been spoken by him. She definitely had the Mirakuru drug in her system.

She wanted to cry but she knew she couldn't. She had to stay strong, she had to fight this.

"Didn't you bring any of the cures with you? How did you know that I had some?"

Diggle and Oliver shared a glance.

"Please tell me you didn't lose it on Slade?"

"The cure really doesn't work. They are thinking of new solutions."

The two men spoke at the same time and their words fell over each other as their girl tried to absorb what she has been told.

"What does it do to them?" First question first.

"It makes them lose their mind." It was Dig that answered.

"But Slade has already lost it; I mean that man has flown so far over the cuckoo nest that he is in the next tree of crazy."

"Yes but he still thinks rationally-"Felicity snort interrupts Dig.

"What I mean is it is like Roy, the cure is a similar drug that Slade used on Roy so that was able to take his blood for all those other men and after Roy had no feelings, he just acted out of vengeance. So much that he tried to kill Thea. Honestly, do you think if Roy's mind and feelings weren't completely swiped he would even lay a finger on Thea?"

She understood now. She knows that feeling of hatred well and could imagine constantly being trapped in that dark pit of her thoughts. She could only the explain the anger inside of her like a flame, just always there quietly burning waiting for a gust of air to make it dance crazily until it all just goes out. That's when she loses control. So this cure must mean that the flame can never be reignited.

"How is Roy?" She asks, remembering her old friend.

"He is still sedated; Laurel and Sara managed to secure some more venom and are keeping a watch on him in the foundry." Oliver informed.

"Why Laurel?" Felicity snapped. The flame slightly flickered at the woman's name, she wasn't exactly sure why, she never really had a conversation with her for over two minutes that wasn't sober, on her part, or about Oliver. Oliver just gave her a funny look as Dig stepped slightly back, as if knowing exactly where this is going.

"Sorry, I just don't…" She trailed off, not really sure what she was trying to say.

Oliver just stared at her, he couldn't do this. He couldn't do this, not with Felicity. How was he meant to help her? Look at where his help got Roy.

"Felicity, promise me you can handle this. I can't help you, as much as you need me and as I much want to I can't,"

She knows he was just trying to help but the tone he used was a hint patronising, which wasn't good for her own ego, never mind her newly lit flame.

"Yes Oliver, despite your popular belief I am not some damsel in distress that needs to be swooped in and saved every two seconds-"

"Felicity, that is not what I am trying to say-"

"Honestly, Oliver, don't get me angry."

"Yeah, seriously man. Don't get her angry." Dig chirped in, extracting a glare from Oliver but quieting him nonetheless.

"I am in this position because of a choice I made, on my own. A choice in which I would still have made whether you were in that cave with me or if you never even turned up on the island at all, So far the only time you were even thought of was when I was allowed to leave Slade's clutches so I could bring you to him."

Well that was out there now.

"I mean, I would never do that intentionally but he started saying all these things about joining his team of mirakuru'd army 'cause you don't appreciate me which made me think that I really, really wanted you dead."

And that was out there too.

"Of course that is not what I want though; I'd be heart-broken if you died. I mean, like, not heart-broken like the love of my life or anything because I know you're not that, I know but more heart-broken like 'oh no, good friend and partner has died'-"

"Felicity."

The tone was the one he used to stop all of her ramblings which she was grateful for on many occasions, including this one.

"So Slade wants you to join his team?" Oliver was standing with his arms crossed, emotionless as if one of his best friends hadn't just told him that she wanted him dead not 3 hours ago.

"Yeah, I think so but of course I would never-"

"And he sent you to come get me so I would go to him?"

"Yeah but I would never-"

"Do it. Take me. Join his team."

"Take you cause that would seriously be like-"Felicity stopped and looked up at Oliver confused "Wait, what?"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of action really in this chapter and lack of Slade (lots more to see with him). This is more of an informational chapter I think. Also sorry for the slow burn, but trying to make it as realistic as they seem to be the only ones still oblivious, especially Oliver. Anyway please leave reviews; I really do love and care what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I apologise for the lack of action again in this chap but WinterRain36 suggested this and I really wanted to write it. Anyway hope you enjoy. And OMG! That episode, I have no idea what I am going to do after next Wednesday.**

* * *

He had his hand grasping her shoulder, again. Her eyes were trapped looking at his touch, again. "Trust me Felicity, you'll be fine. You won't be hurt."

"It's you I'm worried about, what if I lose control."

"All the more reason to do this, you need to practice." Oliver let go and moved away "Besides, this will be good for you trying to control considering you recently seem like you have it out for me,"

"When have I ever not got it out for you?"

Oliver kind of scrunched up his face with a smirk.

"Alright come on, let's do this."

"You go first, I'm not sure if I can actually start this."

"Just do it,"

"It will test out my reflexes if you go-"Just as Oliver went to hit her Felicity grabbed his arm and twisted it strongly behind his back. Before it reached breaking point, Oliver managed to kick the bottom of her shin causing her to lose her balance, she began to fall but in doing so she managed to clamp her legs around Oliver's ankles and flip him over as she smoothly backward rolled back onto her feet.

"Wow," she gasped as she looked at Oliver, who was just getting back to his feet. "I don't I've ever been able to do that."

"Fair to say that your reflexes aren't a problem, but remember neither are Slade's." The man walked over to the nearby table and took a sip of water. "How are you feeling anyway?"

Honestly, Felicity felt empowered. She wanted to go again; the only thought on her mind was to beat Oliver but no intention of physically harming him, she can do this. The shoulder-touch must have softened her up a bit.

"I'm great; I mean I just took the infamous arrow down, who would have thought huh?" She was smiling, practically glowing so Oliver knew she was telling the truth. He has seen the expression she gets when the Mirakuru plagues her.

"Hey, I was making it easy! Of course I wasn't going to try and hurt you." He smirked at the girl, who gave him the reaction he was expecting.

"Rematch. Now."

And they did, they began fighting again. Oliver did step it up after he realised the potential Felicity's new strength gave her, he had to remember it wasn't like the days where Dig, Sara and himself tried to teach her basic self-defence in the foundry. They went on for a while; she was actually giving him quite the work-out when something snapped in Felicity.

The power she felt grew and grew as she fought Oliver, every time she blocked a hit or manage to take him down it just blossomed to the point where she thought of Slade. Slade explaining to her that she can have this power and more if she stayed with him and with the way she was feeling at that moment, the arrow never stood a chance.

She grabbed his wrist and twisted it round, unaware to his pleas and grunts. His 'Felicity' fell on empty ears as she elbowed him in the face. He tried to retaliate but she kicked him in the stomach with such a great force that he travelled to the other side of the plane, way out of their designated training spot. He lay, grunting as the pain in his stomach began to slowly decrease, and it hadn't fully disappeared when he decided to get up with his back to Felicity; this was a terrible mistake as it was obvious she was out for blood.

She was over so quickly he didn't have time to think before she grabbed his twisted wrist, flipped him and pushed him to the ground where his head and body smacked the dusty, rocky terrain. He tried to get up but he felt a heavy weight on top of him making it impossible and soon his arms were pinned down to the ground, at either side of his face. Felicity was on top of him, her eyes full of anger.

"Felicity remember who you are and who you are fighting, it's me." Oliver panted in desperation to get her back and as he struggled under her weight "It's Oliver."

After a second or two her face started to soften as relief washed over Oliver. They just stared at each other, Felicity fully taking in their compromising position and Oliver, hyperaware of how close she is. Her face was next to his-he could feel her heavy breaths on his face- her hands wrapped around his wrists and her chest almost flat against his.

The tension lifted when Felicity started to laugh.

"What?" his forehead knitted in confusion unable to see the funny side of this situation, true be told he was nervous.

"I'd never thought I'd end up being like one of they girls." Was all she stated, with a smile still playing around her lips.

"What girls?"

"The ones who end up straddling Oliver Queen,"

This made him smirk "Hey, it's an elite group. I don't like losing dominance"

Felicity rolled her eyes "I can imagine." She wasn't expecting him to answer so light-heartedly, he's been tense the full time she has been with him on the island. "Not that I have imagined you, like that, I just know you are like this- I haven't imagined-"

"Felicity,"

Again she was grateful; she didn't want to keep falling down the spiral of embarrassment.

They hadn't moved at all. "Hey, how are you in such a good mood? I just went physco on you about two minutes ago."

"But you came back." He was smiling at her; his answer was quick like he didn't even have to think about it. She smiled back; she loved when Oliver was like this. The amount of time they lay like that, with Felicity on top of him should have become awkward and tense but it wasn't, neither of them tried to move. She didn't know what he was thinking but she sure as hell knew what she was feeling, a feeling that doubled now due to the Mirakuru. She cursed it and she cursed herself, confused as to why she lets herself get hurt like this, the wanting of an unattainable man.

A cough jolted the pair from their trance-like state and Felicity practically jumped off Oliver.

"Oh John, we were just fighting. You know, testing my new strength and reflexes, that kind of thing and also it helps me control my sanity for when I join Slade, because I can't seem to control myself around Oliver." Felicity nervously rambled, annoyed for the way the last sentence sounded but Dig just smiled and looked between the two, the male of which was just getting to his feet.

"I managed to shoot these two birds for something to eat and I couldn't see any cameras or anything that could tell Slade of our whereabouts. He must have something on his boat that saw us land on the beach." Dig informed the team "Anyway I still need to head out and get firewood. These birds are heavy man and I've only got two hands. I'll leave you two to it"

As the older man put down the dead birds he has been holding and went to turn away Oliver stopped him. "I'll go get firewood, its better if you stay here and spar with Felicity. We haven't done that yet." He threw two sticks to his friend, passed the other two to Felicity and away he went with his thoughts on the close call with Felicity.

* * *

It was night before the morning in which she was taking Oliver to Slade and she was scared. She had been laying on her back listening silently to Dig's loud snores, letting all the worst case scenarios play out in her head for hours now.

"Oliver, are you awake?" She whispered into the darkness, not wanting to awake Dig. She needed to talk to someone, to reassure her and she knew Oliver hardly ever managed to sleep.

"Yes." His voice was soft and echoed in the darkness.

"I'm scared," She had to tell someone, she was driving herself crazy.

"Me too," He reached out his arm and his strong hand touched her shoulder which made Felicity jump. One, she didn't even realise he was laying so close to her and two, she never expected for him to admit his fears.

"I'm sorry," His voice was defeated; he sounded like when he was giving himself up to Slade the first time.

"It's not your fault; Slade only took me because he could. I couldn't fight back." She turned onto her side facing in towards him trying to find his face.

"That's not it Felicity, you know that's not it." She found his eyes, blue and sincere through the darkness. "Why did he bring you here? If he wanted to hurt me why didn't he just kill you in Starling City?" The slight anger in his tone faltered at the word, kill.

Felicity remained silent for a moment before finally deciding to tell him Slade's initial plan for her. She watched his face grow cold as she explained the Voodoo Doll plan. Hatred and repulsion erupted from him as he punched the ground and groaned, she grabbed his face and told him to calm down. "I know, Oliver. I understand." She locked her eyes with his "I know what happened here."

"If you know what I have done, then why are you still here? Why do you still stand by me?" It was a genuine question and she could tell that it was tearing him up inside that she knew the full horrors.

"Because I know who you are, now. I know what kind of man you are, and you are not who you think you are. You are not Slade. You had to do whatever it took for you to survive; you have saved so many lives Oliver, mines included. I believe that you can do this; you can stop Slade and return to save your city. I know it's in ruins, I hear you and John talk about it but still you leave it behind for me."

"There was no choice, Felicity. There is never a choice." The girl's heart swelled as it reminded her of that time she was saved by the count. She knew that she wasn't just some IT girl to Oliver but it was times like these that make her believe that she is something way, way much more.

"You are a hero."

"I have to kill him, there is no other way. He was my friend and now I have to kill him," His voice was sad but determined, she couldn't understand what he was going through at all, she couldn't even imagine.

They were still lying close to each other, facing inwards. "He isn't your friend anymore, he isn't that man he once was, and he is a monster Oliver." She tried to release him from his guilt. She didn't agree with killing but there is nothing else to do now that he has been injected by 'the cure'.

"What if it doesn't work? What if I lose control or he's knows we are lying or Dig doesn't get there in time or what if he is actually wearing his mask?"

"Hey, hey it'll be fine." It was Oliver's turn to put his hand on her cheek "You just need to remain calm and remember Dig and I are both there but you are positive he didn't have that mask?"

"He never wore it once and I never saw it in the cave."

"You can do this; we won't be able to do it without you." It was the confidence that she needed

"I know, sometime us heroes need our pep talks. God knows how much you've needed them from me." Felicity quietly laughed and so did he.

"I've needed a lot more from you than pep talks."

He was so close now, his hand never moved from her cheek. Felicity's smile fell when she became aware of how close the man's face was and it made her heart quicken. She slowly felt the tip of his lips on hers as she closed her eyes. _Oh god this is happening._ This isn't the way she imagined it but it was perfect just the same. But before they had time to make it a proper kiss and not an accidental graze Oliver quickly moved away and turned round. Felicity's eyes popped open. "Diggle's awake," become the answer to her silent question. It was true; Diggle's snoring came to a stop without Felicity realizing. However, if Diggle was awake and heard Oliver, he made no reaction.

* * *

**Reviews are golden. Next chapter will probably be the conclusion **


End file.
